


A little deal

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [6]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, im like half awake rn, probably some inconsistencies in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor go out before Yuuri has a chance to go to the bathroom





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to sleep but I needed to post this so badly like AS SOON AS I GOT DONE WITH REVISING IT BADLY

"Yuuri, you look so cute when you're desperate" Viktor cooed  
"You always think I'm cute" Yuuri replied  
Yuuri and Viktor were out at the local rink Viktor's apartment complex. It usually wasn't even open before noon, but they made exceptions for Viktor on occasion.  
Yuuri chuckled  
"Did you seriously just bring me out this morning to try and get me to piss myself?"  
"No, but if you want to, that's fine"   
"If I do, then my pants will freeze and you'd have to carry me back to the apartment" Yuuri said with a laugh.  
Thank God that nobody else was around, or even awake at this hour. Otherwise, people would hear and know. But as long as they didn't talk too loudly, they could talk about anything they wanted to each other without a chance of others eavesdropping. It was a bit more relaxing to practice and chat in a private rink, anyways. No Yakov or Yurio to shout at them, no other skaters to worry about colliding with, just them.  
The two had become a lot more open with each other after Viktor's birthday. Well, more specifically Yuuri. Even though he still was a bit hesitant with some things when it came to Viktor, he tried reassuring himself that if Viktor would accept his interest in wetting, he would be more than willing to accept every other part of him. Of course, he already knew, but he finally could believe it for once.  
The two were casually skating around the rink as they exchanged cheerful banter.  
"Plus, if I wet myself now, then there'll be a frozen over puddle of piss left on the ice"  
"I can always bribe the cleaning staff to not tell anyone"  
"They should already know not to mess with Viktor Nikiforov OR his future husband"  
The two stopped skating for a bit, as Yuuri's desperate swaying was getting them off balance.  
"You know what, I'll make a deal with you. If I can stay on the ice, completely dry for 15 minutes, we get to go inside and skip morning practice. If I wet myself, even the tiniest bit, you get to watch me lose control out here"  
'I'm gonna regret this'  
Yuuri already knew that his chances of actually winning this bet were slim. He wasn't used to this level of desperation while on ice. But that's what made it fun.  
"You've got yourself a deal," Viktor said with a grin  
As Yuuri skated, he kept his legs together more often than usual. He avoided jumps altogether.  
Five minutes had passed. Yuri had to start stopping frequently in order to regain composure.  
"Come on Yuuri, just because we made that deal doesn't mean you can slack off"   
"I thought this was just a morning warmup"  
"Yes, and at this rate the only thing that will be warm by the end of practice is the relieving stream of piss going down your legs-"  
"Viktor!" He whined,"You're making it worse"  
Viktor skated towards Yuuri.  
"My little katsudon, you should just let go where we stand"   
"Viktor, I can't concentrate like this" he whimpered.  
"Well you never said I couldn't"  
"Fine..."  
Yuuri would have to try to ignore Viktor. A bit of pain twinged in his abdomen every now and then.  
2 minutes. That's all he had left to hold it. Yuuri desperately held himself with his hand as he leaned on Viktor. He couldn't skate properly without a chance of leaking.  
It really did start to hurt. The pain of his overfilled bladder was begging him for release.  
"Looks like you won the bet,Yuuri" Viktor said as he checked his watch"You usually don't last this long."  
The two slowly started to walk out of the rink,when Yuuri grabbed Viktor's arm.  
"I'm not gonna make it" he whimpered.   
One spurt turned into a few spurts which turned into a small but steady trickle. He was barely able to stop himself, but the damage was already done. There was now a large and fairly obvious wet spot on the front of his pants going down his legs.  
Viktor hoisted Yuuri into his arms.  
"Viktor, your going to get your coat wet like that"  
"If I carry you like this, nobody will be able to see your wet patch,and I'd rather get my coat a little wet than have you embarrassed" Viktor replied."Plus you said you wanted me to carry you earlier"  
•••  
"Okay let me just get my keys..." Viktor put Yuuri down and unlocked the door  
"You really didn't have to carry me the whole way up-"  
"We're back Maccachin!" Viktor called as he opened the front door.  
Yuuri started trudging to the bathroom, his legs shaking slightly along the way. Just a little bit closer.  
Viktor tossed his coat into the dryer. He turned his head at the sound of a relieved moan from Yuuri. He was delightfully surprised to see that he hadn't even gotten to the door of the bathroom.  
Viktor could see the dark spots on Yuuri's pants grow rapidly as a golden stream started to pour onto the floor from in between his legs.  
Yuuri's face had gained a new shade of pink as he smiled sheepishly.  
"I-uh...I didn't mean to moan like that, sorry"  
"I don't mind listening to your moans, as long as your pleased" Viktor walked over and gave Yuuri a kiss.   
"I'll get this puddle cleaned up for you. Go enjoy yourself, you've earned it"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I've crawled out from under my rock and posted  
> Also eventually I'm gonna post something that isn't in the one series I have...one of these days


End file.
